Damage Control
by jup1ter
Summary: Post Season 1 finale. After her 'incident' with Pennsatucky, Piper begins to rediscover pieces of herself she had covered up in order to be Larry's cookie-cutter wife. Emotionally exhausted, Alex tries to decide whether or not she wants to keep up with Piper's games. But, as both women struggle with their inner demons, who's going to be around for damage control?
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all - **

**So, I must say that it has been an eternity since I've written anything just for the simple joy of writing (no, academic essays and college applications don't count). I also can't recall the last time I was so pathetically obsessed with a TV show - it might have been South of Nowhere, to be honest. Anyways, reviews/comments/constructive criticisms are and always will be greatly appreciated. But, do take it easy as I'm still brushing the dust off my keyboard. ;)**

**Also, none of these characters are figments of my own imagination. Kudos go to the Jenji Kohan, Piper Kerman, and Netflix.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

_"You're not a nice person. You're a mean person."_ A barrage of fists and blur of blonde hair.

_"You may never come to me again. Ever."_ Blood spatter across the snow.

_"You ain't worthy of nobody's love."_ The sickening sound of knuckles clashing with teeth and bone.

Piper Chapman had been so engulfed by a blind rage that she didn't even notice the sound of snow. crunching under a set of boots and a frantic plea to stop the onslaught of heavy handed punches. She was in the air suddenly, her arms and legs flailing as she struggled against the restraint around her waist. "I'll kill you!" she howled, clawing viciously at the air in front of her, "I'll fucking kill you."

A husky voice whispered in her ear and as if she had an on/off switch, Piper went limp as she melted into the familiar arms around her. Her heart was beating so fast and the pain in her hands had gotten exponentially worse, causing her to erupt into fitful tears. Her knees gave out and she sank to the ground, dragging the woman behind her down as well. "I don't know what happened," Piper wailed, "She… she came at me with that cross. And Healy. Healy watched the whole fucking thing. He didn't do anything! Alex, he left me to die out here!"

"Pipes," came the soothing reply, "Pipes, you gotta calm down. Let me think for a second." The raven haired woman took a moment to survey the prison yard. The Christmas pageant would be coming to a close soon, and the CO's would be back on patrol. She had to think fast. The all too fitting halo of blood that had pooled around the head of the young, bible thumper elicited a sarcastic chuckle from between Alex's lips. "You really stuck it to her, kid," she muttered, her warm breath tickling the back of Piper's neck. Wide-eyed and frantic, as if someone had slapped her across the face, Piper scrambled to her feet. If anyone found them outside with Pennsytucky's motionless body, they'd both be sent to the SHU. Or even worse, down the hill to Max. Piper didn't have the heart to do that to Alex; she couldn't drag Alex down for her own stupid negligence, especially not after all the bullshit they'd been through.

"Get up," Piper demanded, balling the front of Alex's khaki shirt up into her fist, "Get up and go back inside.

Alex protested and Piper, somehow mustering up enough strength, hauled the taller woman to her feet. "Go."

"Not without you."

Piper admired her ex-girlfriend's stubborn devotion, and if it hadn't been for the loud roar of applause coming from inside Litchfield, she would have kissed Alex hard on the lips. "I said, go!" she hissed, shoving Alex harshly in the chest. But, by the time Alex had complied with Piper's demand, it was too late. There was a loud, metallic screech as the door to the yard swung open. Alex cursed as she stepped in front of Piper, instinctively shielding the blonde from whoever had just stepped foot into the yard.

The cigarette that dangled from in between Nicky's lips fell into the snow as soon as she caught sight of Pennsytucky's body. "Holy fuck, Vause," she muttered, looking up and breathing out a laugh of disbelief, "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

**There you have it. I know it's short, but I wanted to make sure that people would be interested in reading before I continued writing. I'm still hashing out a storyline, but because it's been so long, ideas come to me at a rather slow rate. Be patient! **

**- Jupiter**


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Hey guys! Thanks for the comments & follows. I'm so glad that this piece has sparked your interest. I didn't expect to have another chapter up in such a short period of time, but I managed to sit down for a little and bust it out. It's still rough around the edges - I think I might be flip-flopping between tenses - but I promise that each update will get better with time. Comments/reviews/suggestions are very much appreciated. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Revelations

"It won't be long until the CO's find Doggett," Nicky grumbled, glancing at Piper who rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Whaddaya want me to do, Vause? I'm not taking the fall for your girl.

"Don't be stupid, Nicky," Alex replied as she ushered the blonde over to the sinks, "I just need a little time to think." After Piper had hoisted herself up onto the countertop, Alex took Piper's hands into her own to inspect her knuckles. A few of the cuts ran a little deep, and Piper hissed when the brunette got too close to her wounds.

"And what exactly do I have to do with this shit?"

"You're an accessory, Nicky. And you're my best fucking friend. So quit bitching and help me clean Piper up."

"The things I do for you, Vause," Nicky sighed, "I fucking love yah." Hearing Nicky use the l-word with Alex was like getting hit square in the chest with a crowbar, and it made Piper recoil ever so slightly. Alex must have noticed because she began to fuss with her glasses, which, in the years she had known Piper, had become a tell tale sign of her nervousness and discomfort.

"I'm not her girl," Piper squeaked, "And I honestly don't know why you two are helping me."

It was the truth - unfortunate and heartbreaking, but just as true as stating that Larry Bloom had called off the engagement or that Piper Chapman would never forgive herself for walking away from Alex. Not even 3 hours prior to the 'incident' with Pennsatucky, Alex had very clearly told Piper to fuck off. She cringed as she recalled the smug look on Nicky's face as she stood, gaping like a fish, outside Alex's cube; it was the type of grin that screamed, "I just fucked Alex Vause, and you, blondie, can't do shit about it." She shook her head, thinking that maybe it was just her own sad interpretation of the whole shitty situation.

Alex muttered something under her breath, and busied herself by wiping tentatively at the now dry blood. Even when Nicky excused herself to go find out what was happening out in the halls of Litchfield, Alex kept her gaze fixed on Piper's injured knuckles, careful not to wipe too close to the open wounds. When Alex wrung out the towel, both women watched as the blood tinted water washed away into the drain. Piper let out a bitter laugh, finding that the downward spiral of the water in the sink was an impeccable representation of her life. She looked down at her hands, and then back up at her ex-girlfriend, who was, once again, fidgeting with her thick-rimmed glasses.

"I don't think my knuckles have ever been this clean," she whispered, trying to clear the overwhelmingly heavy cloud of despair that had settled over their heads. Alex's brow furrowed as she pressed her lips into a tight line. "I don't know why you saved me," Piper breathed, "We both know that I certainly don't deserve it. But, thank you." Alex only nodded in response, drawing out an agonizingly long silence.

Piper wasn't entirely sure if she had the courage to ask why, and she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She wondered if her genuine curiosity - sparked by Alex's dogged, yet gallant efforts to protect her - would push her ex-lover even further away. Would Alex think that she was being downright ungrateful by asking? She couldn't bear to sever the already frayed lifeline that she clung to, and she knew that no apology could ever make up for the pain and trouble Alex had been through after she ran away from her feelings. Alex didn't owe her shit, and the fact that she was sitting on the sinks with her hand in Alex's baffled her to no end.

Alex could tell by the silence that the blonde was battling some serious inner demons, and she so badly wanted to kiss the pain away. But, she was very much aware of the scathing words that had slipped from between her lips when Piper came running to her cube earlier that day. She was so ashamed at how harsh she had been, yet so sick of being tossed back and forth by the Piper Chapman roller coaster. For years, Alex had suppressed the feelings she had for Piper; she had pushed them so far down that when it came to giving up names in exchange for a shorter sentence, she thought that naming Piper would be as easy as breathing. But, the feelings Alex had scared the life out of her. She'd been involved with 'recruits' before - countless one night stands, and an occasional repeat performance. But, none of those late night romps had prepared her for the overwhelming sense of emotion she felt for the Smith graduate. There was something about the blonde that kept Alex roped in. They were inevitable to each other, as Piper had so aptly put it. Yet, as she dropped her chin to her chest, Piper found the words "I'm sorry" rolling off her tongue, which prompted a pathetic attempt at an explanation for her behavior.

"Larry broke off our engagement," she deadpanned without looking up to see Alex's reaction, "And I know that's not an excuse for treating you like shit. But, the sad part is that I'm actually relieved. I was getting so sick of his bullshit, so I can only imagine how you felt. And then Pennsatucky. She told me that I was unworthy of anyone's love, and there was a brief moment that I wished" - she swallowed hard - "wished she'd just get it over with."

The dark reality of her innermost thoughts hadn't scared her until she managed to articulate them out loud, and she realized that the woman who had turned herself in was a far cry from the woman who was staring at her own bruised hands. Much to her dismay, Litchfield was helping Piper discover all the pieces of herself she buried in order to fit the yuppie stereotype. She braced herself for what she was about to say, knowing that it was going to shatter her already fragile heart.

"I don't deserve you, Al. I realize that now. When I look back at everything you've given me and all that you've done, you know, all the places we've been and the unconditional love, I realize that I just don't deserve you. I was never good enough for Larry, so why I thought I could ever be good enough for you is beyond me. What I'm also realizing is the irony of this whole shit storm. I mean, look at me" - she stifled a humorless laugh - "I became accustomed to having you around, and expected that you'd be my safety net whenever I fucked up. Yet, I can't even bring myself to stick around when you need me the most. So, I guess I'll never understand why you didn't just leave me in the yard with Pennsatucky, or why you're even bothering to try and cover for me. This is the mess I've made. After all the crap I've pulled, how come you're still here with the goddamn mop, ready to clean it up for me?"

Alex too often fell victim to Piper's classic Bambi act; the wide-eyed, sorrowful pout always made her bend over backwards. Determined to break the pattern, Alex steeled herself as she took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. Piper grew silent and chewed at her bottom lip. And as hard as she fought to keep them up, Alex could feel the walls around her heart crumbling. She definitely hadn't forgiven Piper just yet. In fact, there was a slight chance that she'd never fully forgive her. It would take much more than a proclamation of self-pity on Piper's part, but Alex knew that, even if she walked away, they'd somehow find their way back to each other. So, rather reluctantly, Alex uncrossed her arms and took a step closer to the woman in front of her.

"I love you, Piper," Alex declared, taking the blonde's face in her hands, "Okay? I have loved you from the moment you stepped foot in that dive bar. I loved you even when you packed your bags and left me in Paris. You drive me up the fucking wall, and sometimes I just want to say 'fuck you' and not have anything to do with you. But, I love you. I will always love you." Alex found it almost impossible to suppress the wave of emotion that washed over her. The tenderness in her words had brought tears to not only Piper's eyes, but also to her own.

Their moment of compassion was short lived as Nicky came barreling back into the bathroom, exclaiming, "Yo, Vause, you'll never believe the shit that... oh."

Alex sniveled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, while Piper fixed her gaze on the grimy, tiled floor. Nicky began to mutter unintelligibly, bouncing apprehensively from foot to foot. She always had the most immaculate timing when it came to unintentional cockblocking. And after a silence that was much too awkward for her liking, Piper was the first to speak. "We were just discussing, uh, something."

Nicky peered at the two women, and let out a brief laugh. "Yeah, okay, not-lesbians," she snickered, "I just came to tell ya' Bennett and that thick Diaz chick were caught fucking in the utility closet. I mean, you'd think she'd learn after boning Pornstache. So, unfortunately for you, Blondie, you've got to share the spotlight. Tell me how very disappointed you are."

Piper and Alex exchanged looks of utter disbelief just as they heard Caputo's thundering voice echo through the halls, "All inmates report to their bunks. Immediately."


	3. Chapter 2: Strangers with Memories

**Sorry for the delay, guys. That 24 hour turnover rate between the Epilogue and Chapter 1 was a little bit of a tease, eh? There's limited time between training, being on the course and dealing with golf scouts. But, hopefully, you'll find this chapter to be worth the wait. Cheers. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Strangers with Memories

Alex had always taken pride in her extensive vocabulary, but 'fuck' was the only word that crossed her mind as she hastily tugged Piper down the hallway toward the Suburbs. "We're so fucked up the ass sideways," she grumbled, and despite the impending shit-storm that loomed over Litchfield, Piper let out a throaty laugh. It was so wildly inappropriate, so poorly timed, and it evoked an incredulous look from the raven haired woman. But, the statement was so very, well, Alex Vause, and Piper couldn't help but reflect on all the wonderful (and yet sometimes, infuriating) quirks her ex-girlfriend had. Piper had never encountered someone so intriguing, and at first, she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was that made Alex stand out.

And in the time that she began to rebuild her life with Larry and his white picket fence, she often found herself missing the constant rush of adrenaline and wishing that she were laying on a white sands beach in the Seychelles with Alex's long arms wrapped around her shoulders. She craved something that Larry could never give her, and it made her endlessly guilty to realize that she could never be completely, undeniably in love with him - that she could never fully give into him because part of her heart would always belong to Alex Vause.

Even with the frenzy that surrounded them - the yelling correctional officers, the inmates that brushed past them in a rush to get back to their assigned bunks, the irritatingly high pitched buzzer - Piper found comfort in the feeling of Alex's fingers entangled with her own. She smiled down at their hands, silently listing all the things that made Alex so dangerously irresistible.

One. Of course, the lifestyle of decadent leisure that Alex had given her.

_"Let's go to Thailand," Alex suggested as she poured two glasses of very fine, very expensive 1961 Chateau Palmer Margaux. Piper let out a quiet moan as she sipped at the medium red wine. She noted a hint of currant and truffle, and was more than pleased with the powerful finish it left at the back of her throat._

_"How much did this cost you, Al?" she inquired. Alex shrugged and mumbled something as she lifted her own glass to her lips. Piper's eyes widened. "Did you just say a little over two grand?"_

_Alex shrugged again, and Piper suddenly became irritated with her girlfriend's nonchalance. She glanced at the dark bottle that sat on the table and wondered how on earth liquified grapes could cost such an exorbitant amount of money. "Let's go to Thailand," Alex repeated, snapping the blonde out of her musings, "Chiang Rai or Phuket. Or if you want, let's explore Bangkok. Your choice, Pipes, I'll take you anywhere."_

_"We've never been to Chiang Rai," Piper observed simply. And in the morning, they were packing their bags for an escapade to Thailand. But, as they boarded later that same day, Piper found herself looking around the terminal for any of Alex's "co-workers". She had never known Alex to take an impromptu vacation, especially in her line of work. Her heart ached slightly with worry and when she mustered up the courage to voice her concern, Alex just squeezed her hand reassuringly and made an excuse about how the cartel didn't need any heroin moved at that moment. It didn't seem to do much to appease Piper's qualms simply because she knew that it simply wasn't true. What if Fahri thought Alex was going AWOL? Would he send his hitmen to hunt her down? What would they do to her? Questions tormented Piper for the duration of their non-stop flight, but as soon as they landed at Don Mueng Airport in Bangkok, all her apprehensions seemed to dissipate. Only an hour long charter flight to Chiang Rai separated her from paradise._

_"Sawadee, welcome to the Anantara," a young woman dressed in a traditional Thai dress said as she presented each woman with a lotus flower. Piper recalled reading in her Lonely Planet travel guide (which Alex chastised her for having) that to Buddhists, the lotus flower represented longevity and good luck. She smiled pleasantly, and turned to admire the palatial lobby. The intricate teak carvings that adorned the walls captured her attention, and she couldn't help but let out a sound of complete awe. Alex placed a quick kiss to the blonde's temple before making her way to check in._

_"Room for two?"_

_Alex nodded. "Any chance that we could upgraded to the Anantara 3 suite?" Alex asked, subtly pushing a thick wad of American cash across the teak bar. And when the concierge began to protest, she pushed her glasses to the top of her head and arched an eyebrow expectantly._

_"Anything for you, Miss Vause," the man said as he pocketed the bribe, "Here's your room key. We'll send someone up with your bags shortly." Alex thanked him graciously, swept Piper into her arms and marched straight up to their room without stopping to admire the view of the Thai country side along the way._

_"Oh my god, Al," Piper gasped as she flopped onto the king sized bed, "This is amazing." The coolness of the silky duvet was soothing under her skin, and she grinned wickedly at the thought of how it was going to feel when she was pinned naked underneath Alex that night. She kicked off her flip-flops and padded silently out to the balcony where her girlfriend was standing. Piper inhaled deeply, as a breeze rolled over the treetops below them. Soon, Alex's arms found their way around her lover's shoulders, pulling their bodies impossibly close to one another. _

_"Can we stay like this?" Alex asked as she pressed her lips to Piper's hair, relishing the warmth that Piper's body radiated. She had always hated getting emotional, and so when she could feel tears starting to form, she clamped her eyes shut. With Piper's heart beating against her chest, it was easy for Alex to become overwhelmed with elation and love. _

_"But, what about the elephant rides?" Piper asked timidly, unaware that her girlfriend was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions, "I've always wanted to be a mahout._

_"A ma-what?_

_Alex came to find out over the next few days that the Anantara offered a mahout program, where guests could travel into the mountains and learn how to train elephants. Piper spent her mornings learning how to communicate with Noy, a young, rambunctious elephant whose name literally translated into 'small' and her afternoons trekking through the forest with the rest of the mahouts-in-training and their elephants. Alex found the simple joy in watching the blonde interact with the incredible, regal creatures. On the last day of the program, Piper insisted on taking Alex to the river for the final bathing ritual. Reluctantly, she climbed onto Noy's back and grabbed ahold of Piper's waist. She cursed under her breath as the herd began their march up to the river_

_"Jesus," Alex sighed as they slowly made their way back to the resort, hand in hand, "I don't think I've had that much fun in my life." The sun had begun to retreat back behind the treeline when they reached their room. Alex ran her fingers through her dark hair, which was still rather damp from when Noy took the liberty of pushing her into the river. "I hate that little bugger of yours for pushing me, but I'm glad that I got to share that experience with you._

_"Oh, you're such a sap, Al," Piper replied, draping her arms over Alex's shoulders. Alex opened her mouth to argue, but lost her train of thought when she felt Piper's fingers kneading at her scalp and a pair of soft lips against her neck. "Would you just shut up and kiss me already?_

_That was the only cue she needed to sweep Piper off her feet and throw her onto the bed. Piper didn't even have a chance to get settled against the pillows because Alex had her arms already against the sheets. "If there's one I'd want for dinner on our last night in Thailand, it'd definitely be you," Alex murmured before her lips crashed into Piper's. There was no question who the dominant one was, but the petite blonde still managed to hold her own in the battle of teeth and tongue. Alex broke the feverish kiss, and took a moment to peel off Piper's damp clothes._

_"Why are you still clothed?" Piper demanded, looking rather frustrated that Alex hadn't removed her own clothing, "Off. Now." Alex only chuckled before leaning back down to capture Piper's lower lip between her teeth. She sucked and pulled, causing the blonde to let out a soft moan. Instant gratification. Alex grinned. Soon, the thin, cloth barrier was removed and Alex pressed her body flush against Piper's. Thus came another sleepless night in Chiang Rai. Yet, there would be no complaints of sleep-deprivation in the morning as they packed their bags and returned to normalcy in the States._

Two. Her undeniable self-confidence.

_"Well," Piper said, pausing to glance coyly over her shoulder at the dark haired beauty who had just called her Laura Ingalls Wilder, "Can I have a margarita then?"_

_The bartender nodded, and replied, "That I can do for you." It wasn't long before the mystery woman sidled up next to her, daring to break the barriers of Piper's personal space. She oozed sex appeal, and a sense of fearlessness that sparked the blonde's intrigue._

_"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" she asked, placing her beer on the bar and glancing down at the pathetic excuse of a resume Piper had thrown together not 15 minutes before walking into the pub, "Let's see this."_

_Piper gave the woman a once-over, her mouth hanging open in both disbelief and awe. She truly was a vision: alluring green eyes framed by a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, perfect, lush lips, and raven black hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. It took a moment for Piper to realize that the ends of the woman's hair were dyed blue. So very punk rock. Piper's gaze wandered. To prevent herself from reaching out and running her fingers over the woman's intricate shoulder tattoo, she clasped her hands tightly in her lap. _

_"Steve's Greek Cuisine?" the stranger laughed, "Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit, bullshit. You need a lesson in fudging a resume."_

_"Do you work here?" Piper asked, eagerly leaning in. Maybe if she talked to another employee - or maybe the owner - she'd be hired. Piper was never the type of person to take 'no' for an answer so, the bartender's brutal honesty (or sheer laziness) had only deterred her efforts momentarily._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" the woman snorted._

_Piper eyed her incredulously, yet couldn't suppress the slight grin that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Who was this irritatingly charming woman? And why was Piper so outrageously drawn to her? "Manager, Polly Harper. No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge. Who is that really?"_

_When Piper admitted with a shrug and a sheepish grin that Polly was her friend, the nameless woman laughed and concluded, "You've never waited a fuckin' table in your life, have you?"_

_Piper shook her head, casting her eyes down at the bar. She felt a laugh forming at the back of her throat as she peered back up at the enigmatic, gorgeous woman. Was she really allowing a stranger to mock her, to completely negate her ability to get a steady job?_

_"So, Piper Chapman, a Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good." She grinned wickedly, added, "Hmm, that sounds kind of dirty" and then continued to read lazily, "Safe, clean and careful when handling food."_

_Piper snatched her resume out of the woman's hands, which provoked a fit of laughter that resonated in every fiber of Piper's body. Feeling the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks, Piper shaded her eyes with chagrin. She hated how the attractive stranger could make her blush so easily, but there was something in the woman's charm that made it almost okay. "I like that in a woman. What else do I need to know about you?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Alex."_

_And just like that, Piper was completely enamored. It didn't take much, really. Alex's incredible physique was the bait, and her undeniable poise was the hook at the end of a very short line. Piper took a breath. She couldn't help but stare at Alex's full, scarlet lips. Little did she know that she'd eventually grow accustomed to feeling those lips against her skin, and to hearing that sultry voice say her name. A little bit of self-assurance and a touch of courage, Piper discovered, went a long way._

Three. The way she made Piper feel so at ease, no matter what kind of shit they were knee-deep in.

_"Oh, gosh," Piper moaned as she began to sort through the hand of cards she had just dealt. Alex sat across from her, her elbows propped up on the metal table between them. The dark haired woman lifted her own cards to her nose, sniffed and then grinned._

_"Am I crazy, or do these cards smell faintly of urine?" she inquired, thrusting the cards toward Piper's face, "Smell them."_

_Piper yelped and swatted Alex's hand away, clearly disgusted by having such dirty, tattered pieces of card near her mouth._

_"What? Is it bringing back memories?"_

_The blonde shot her a quizzical look, and Alex couldn't suppress the smile that graced her perfect lips. "Fifty shades of Crazy Eyes," she laughed, waving the cards near Piper's face again, "Smell 'em!"_

_Piper giggled, begging for Alex to stop. But, Alex kept waving them in the air. "Why you tryna look at my cards?" Alex asked with a mock accusatory tone. Piper batted away the incoming fistful of cards._

_"Cut. it. out," the blonde whined._

_"I know how you play. Don't look at my cards!"_

_Finally, Piper grabbed ahold of Alex's wrists and pinned them to the table. The laughter died down. Alex pressed her lips together in attempt to hide a smirk, but failed miserably as she stared lovingly at the woman in front of her. Piper gazed at their hands, and smiled at the feeling of total content that washed over her. Reluctantly, she let go of Alex's hands and sighed._

_"It's weird how normal this feels."_

_"What?"_

_"I feel like I'm twenty-three and no time has passed." It was so easy to feel at peace when Alex was around. Piper was forever grateful for Alex's uncanny ability to block out all the troubles, all the doubts, all the bullshit of the world around them. It often felt like they were in their own private microcosm. Prison didn't feel like prison with Alex. Sure, they were confined by brick walls, limited to the goods that the commissary had in stock, and were forbidden from openly expressing their affection for one another. It was less than ideal. But, the fact that they had each other to lean on made life in prison all that more manageable._

_After a long moment of blissful silence, Alex concluded, "Well, I think that" - she paused to take a deep breath - "when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. You know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are." She shrugged casually, as if her revelation didn't really matter much. Piper opened her mouth. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to apologize for. But, when no words came out, she decided that this was not the time or place for it. All she wanted to do, in that moment, was enjoy the company of the raven haired beauty she once fell madly in love with. Or, rather, she was still madly in love with._

Four. The mind-blowing, scream inducing sex. Oh, god, how Piper missed feeling so blissfully spent after a night in bed with Alex.

Five. The way she fiddled with her horn-rimmed glasses when she was nervous.

Six. The way her eyebrows quirked when something sparked her interest.

Seven. Her insatiable thirst for knowledge, and all the books she had read.

Eight. Her irritatingly smug, yet breathtaking smile that made Piper's knees buckle.

Piper was shocked out of her reveries when she felt Alex's arms around her slim frame. "We're going to be okay, kid," she whispered, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Piper's ear, "We'll get through it."

"Together?"

Alex's response came in the form of a nod and a kiss to the forehead.

"I love you too," Piper admitted, quietly, just as Alex turned to walk away. She wasn't afraid of those four simple words anymore, especially after Alex had so blatantly professed her undying love just minutes earlier. So, she didn't bother averting her eyes and instead stared after the gorgeous, dark haired woman who had just saved her ass for the umpteenth time in a row.

Alex looked over her shoulder, and with a small smile tugging at her lips, she replied simply, "I know, Pipes, I know."

* * *

**I promise that I have a reason for not dealing with the Bennett/Diaz and Chapman/Doggett issues just yet. But, I think - I hope, I pray - that the Vauseman overload made up for it. Yes? Please say yes. ****Oh, and the flashback in Thailand? Yeah, the Anantara and the mahout training program are both real. I actually grew up in Thailand albeit with American parents, so I got to experience both the resort and the elephants first hand. If there's one thing that you should absolutely do before you die, it would be the mahout experience. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Merry f-cking Christmas

**My most sincere apologies for taking so damn long to post an update. I honestly haven't had 3 seconds to sit down and write these past few weeks; there's no time between ED college applications, and getting recruited (and being rather preoccupied with my new girlfriend). You're all going to hate me for making this chapter so short. And no, I haven't dealt with any of the problems at hand. But, I promise you that I will get there. Cheers.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Merry fucking Christmas

Piper could hear Caputo charging through the halls, shouting orders at CO's and screaming for inmates to get back to their bunks. Leaning against the wall of her cube, she stifled another unseemly laugh as she pictured the spit flying out from between his thin lips. With his primarily bald head and god-awful handlebar mustache, it's a miracle that Caputo was actually taken seriously. But, her breath hitched as soon as Officer Bell lumbered into the Ghetto. She straightened up abruptly, all too painfully aware of the fact that she was the reason why a thin layer of snow was now accumulating over Doggett's motionless body. She stared straight ahead, too afraid to make eye contact with anyone or anything but the cinderblock wall in front of her. The clicking of Bell's counter stopped, and out of the corner of her eye, Piper caught a glimpse of the hulking form of the red-headed CO. Anxious thoughts began to creep into her mind.

_Why did Bell stop counting? What's going on?_

Panic began to set in.

_They found Doggett. They found her. _

And all at once, hysteria flooded her senses.

___Oh, shit. Holy shit. Holy motherfucking shit._  


She dropped her gaze to her shoes in attempt to hide the frantic look in her eyes. She stared until stars floated across her vision, and became so focused on the rubber trim of her black boots that she didn't hear Bell shout 'Clear!' and shuffle back out into the hall.

"Aye girl, you a'ight?"

Piper's blonde hair whipped around her face as she craned her neck to find the origin of the voice. Her eyes settled on Taystee, who was scrutinizing her with an arched brow. Piper opened her mouth to respond, but the words seemed to be stuck at the back of her throat. She ran her fingers through her hair, and swallowed hard before letting out a loud sigh of relief. Piper knew that it was only a matter of time before Bennett, Mendez, or whoever was doing count in the Suburbs was going to be one head short. But despite the fear and the guilt that plagued her, she, in that solitary moment, was okay. She was alive, at least. Damaged and hurt, but still breathing. She wasn't sure if she could say the same about Tiffany Doggett.

"She paler than the floor we standin' on," Poussey laughed as she leaned back against the opposite wall, arms crossed over her chest. Piper spun on her heel and retreated into the cube, which caused the other two women to exchange looks of total bewilderment. Poussey silently urged Taystee to follow the blonde, waving her hand dismissively. Taystee rolled her eyes but complied with her best friend's request. Piper sat on the edge of her bed, gnashing her teeth and clenching her fists with anxiety.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"Chapman!" Taystee barked, snapping her fingers in front of Piper's face, "What's goin' on witchu, girl?"

Piper looked up at her bunkmate. "I'm so fucked, Taystee. You have no idea."

"Nahhh, the only one who's fucked is that Diaz chick. And I mean that literally _and_ figuratively." Taystee howled with laughter at her own joke, causing Piper to crack the slightest smile. Poussey suddenly materialized beside her best friend, finding that it was absolutely imperative to join the conversation.

"Whatchu think they gonna do with her? SHU?"

Taystee shrugged, and responded, "I don't know. But, whatever it is, it ain't gon be nice. I mean, twice, right? She was caught screwin' Pornstache too. Two officers in a month. They be getting some ass from the wrong girl." She shook her head, disapprovingly. They turned to Piper to ask for her opinion, but she was already on her feet heading for the halls.

"Where you going, T-Swift?" Poussey called.

Piper stopped short of the doorway to explain, "To find Alex. Count's over, and no one said that we had to stay in our bunks." She turned to leave, but crashed into the solid, 6 foot 5 frame of Officer George Mendez. Poussey took the liberty of scampering into her own cube before Mendez could find some pathetic excuse to bark at her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going, inmate?" Mendez snarled, emphasizing the 't' as he grabbed the blonde roughly by the arm. Her cheeks grew hot as he hauled her back to her cube. "You have orders to stay in your bunk."

"Officer Bell already…" Piper began defiantly. She caught sight of Taystee's wide eyes and snapped her mouth shut, realizing that Pornstache was the last person on this Earth she'd want to cross. Mendez shoved her forward, and she stumbled into Taystee's arms. The CO filled the space between the cinderblock walls, barricading the only way out of the cube as he gave both women a once-over. His gaze lingered a little too long on Piper's chest as if he was trying to caress her with his eyes, and she immediately shrank back. After the incident in the electric shop, Piper always felt filthy after Mendez did so much as exhale in her direction.

"You ladies have a good day now," he hummed, clutching at his belt buckle. Piper hated how pleasantly calm his voice sounded; she hated how he could act like he hadn't just abused her. Mendez blew a kiss in her direction and sauntered away to terrorize some other inmate.

"He a dog," Taystee muttered once the CO was out of earshot, "I don't know how he's still here." She shook her head, and threw herself onto the thin mattress. Piper followed suit, crawling under her itchy blanket as if to find some shelter from the anxious thoughts that bombarded her mind. The long, comfortable silence began to lull her to sleep, but just before she allowed herself to slip into the unconscious, Taystee muttered, "Merry Christmas, Chapman."

_Yeah, Merry fucking Christmas._


End file.
